leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Conquistatore (Rune)
Note * L'effetto avrà inizio appena entrati in combattimento con qualsiasi bersaglio (minion, mostri e campioni), ma conferirà il bonus all'attacco fisico e la conversione del danno puro solo dopo aver attaccato un campione nemico. * Avrai bisogno di attaccare almeno due volte per essere in grado di attivare l'attacco potenziato. Questo perché l'entrata in combattimento genera una carica per secondi che termina un'istante prima della generazione della quarta carica. * Per i campioni da , "attaccare un campione nemico" si riferisce a qualunque forma (e tutte le istanze) di abilità che permettono l'entrata in combattimento, possono essere attacchi base, abilità, incantesimi dell'evocatore e oggetti. ** Sono anche inclusi effetti che non infliggono danni (e.g ). ** non è in grado di ripristinare Conquistatore con perché anche se infligge danni non entra in combattimento. * L'attacco potenziato e i suoi effetti non saranno influenzati dalla conversione del danno o dal danno fisico bonus. Qualsiasi danno nel tempo o effetti successivi che giungono dopo l'attacco base potenziato saranno influenzati dal bonus all'attacco fisico dalla seconda istanza ma non dalla conversione in danni puri (e.g , e tutti i successivi ). ** I danni nel tempo/successivi effetti non saranno mai influenzati se non si ripresentano. ** GLi effetti nel tempo che iniziano prima dell'attacco potenziato saranno influenzati dalla conversione. * Actual total damage is an increase of the base damage by 20% of the enemy's resistances or by (( or ) 5)%. For example, if an enemy has 100 armor you will deal (100 5)% = 20% more damage to them. This damage will be reduced by resistances of the target but since it's mixed damage, healing or other bonuses calculate individually. ** Without considering the bonus AD gained, you will heal 20% less from physical damage (e.g lifesteal, ). * Conqueror converts the damage before damage modifiers. This makes both damage increases and damage reductions 20% less effective. You will deal the same amount of true damage with or without damage modifiers. ** : ((( or ) 4 modifier) 5)%. ** will increase the damage by %. Because of Conqueror at 0 armor you decrease your damage by 2%. The damage modifier with Conqueror in this case is ((( or ) 48) 5)%. ** will reduce the damage by 48%. Because of Conqueror at 0 armor you increase your damage by 30%. The damage modifier with Conqueror in this case is ((( or ) 240) 5)%. This means that you will lose damage while the enemy's resistance is under 240 but you will increase it while it's above. * True damage dealt is always considered as single-target and will fully benefit from spell vamp. Patch History Dealing or receiving damage generates one stack every second for the next 3 seconds. After reaching 4 stacks, your next basic attack within 3 seconds against an enemy champion grants bonus Attack Damage}} for 3 seconds and converts 20% of your damage to champions to for the duration. Dealing or receiving damage will refresh the triggering attack duration. ** champions refresh the bonus damage duration when damaging enemy champions. }} en:Conqueror (Rune) de:Eroberer (Rune)